Mean Girls
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: KagXsess This is a song fic the song is called Mean Girls by sugarland. The song is at the end of the fic because I couldn't figure out how to put it in with the story sorry. Tell me what you think I accept flames they tell me what I need to improove on


Hi this is Kagome. And I'm going to tell you a story.  
See I got a boy named Kouga in school and he calls me 'his woman'. He just wont listen when I tell him I'm not his woman. He just says "sure you are. Only the most pretty girl can be my woman"  
Well Yura hates me because I'm in love with her boyfriend. And because he was also my bestfriend untill Kagura and Yura came in the picture.  
It started on the play ground they pulled my hair and I started to cry. The teacher asked what was wrong they told her I fell and they came to see if I was okay. It was a total lie. See this is how it went down.

FB

Everyone went out for free time. When I was playing with Sango and Miroku. We were playing jump rope. It was Miroku's turn to jump when Kagura and Yura cam up and pulled my hair. They said some mean things like "I dont get it Kagura" "Me either Yura. Why would Sesshomaru hangout with these wierdos" "I dont know Kagura" "Sango and Kagome dont even dress like girls"  
Sango and I were wearing baggy pants, a t-shirt and Nikes. Kagura and Yura were wearing short skirts, 4 sizes to small shirts and sandles.  
The teacher came up to us she was wearing her usual bussiness hirt and skirt set with her heels on. she was about 29 while she was the teacher of our 8 grade class. Everyone was either 13 or 14. She came up and asked "what happened? Are you okay Kagome?" "She is fine Mrs. Koch she just fell down. Right guys?" Yura said glaring at us we look at eachother and look at Mrs. Koch and say "Yea just fell is all."

End Flash Back

If you are wondering where Sesshomaru was well you see Sesshomaru is prince of the western lands. And he had to go with his father InuTashio to meet the other lords. I'm not suppose to tell but one of the lords is my father. My father is lord of the Northern lands. His name is Kiba Higurashi though no one knows my real last name because they know me as Kagome Sakura Chi. He said I have a consealment spell so no one can see that I'm really a demon. Dog demon to be exact. I'm a black dog demon. In my humanoid form I have long midnight hair with ice blue highlights. My blue eyes change to a ice blue but when I'm angery they turn midnight. I grow a tail same color as my hair with ice blue tip. I can control the elements and do everything Sesshomaru can do.  
In this form as everyone sees me I look human. I have hair that goes to my midback with a little blue highlights when it is in light. I still have my deep blue eyes almost violet.  
I can't tell anyone about the real me not Sango or Miroku not even Sesshomaru. Now I can understand why father don't want me to say anything because some people would try to get to my father's lands by capturing me.

One Year Later

High School. Today we started 9 grade everyone of our teachers lectured us. In math today Yura and Kagura kept flirting with Sesshomaru. Yura asked Sesshomaru out and he said yes. Yura, Kagura, Kikyou and Kanna started telling him mean things that weren't true about Sango, Miroku and I. Finally he started to treat us like we were the dirt under his feet or lower.  
When Yura and her group aren't coming down the hall you can find them by the lockers sharpening their claws as Kikyou whores herself out. They will always be mean girls. Finally after Sesshomaru and them told us we were nothing but weak, stupid humans that didn't diserve to live. Well after school I called my father and told him. He asked if it was getting into physical fights and I told him the trueth about all the pushing. I told him that I want to show my true self. Father said I could because I had control over my emotions and powers.

Next Day In The Court Yard Infront of The School building

"Hi Kagome" I know those voices. I turn and say "What do you want?" there was no emotion in my voice or in my eyes. There wasn't even one emotion on my face.  
Kagura walked up to me and balled her fist and tried to punch me. I caught her fist and I said "Thats it I'm tired of this." And I took my fist back and punched her in the nose sending her back into a tree. It probably broke her nose but I don't care I'm tired of getting pushed around.  
A bright light surrounded me. Then just as it came it was gone. There I stood in my true form. No emotion showing. I say "I'm tired of the mean girl act all of you need to grow up. And Sesshomaru I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong. You turned on us, Sango, Miroku and I. Why"  
Everyone always saw how his eyes went soft everytime Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. His eyes went soft and Kagome looked into them and gasped. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome could see in his eyes he regreted it all and he didn't mean all the things he said. She could see he was sorry, affection, pride, compation and most of all love. His love for her. "Come here Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered softly. "Sesshomaru." I whisper as I walk up to him. He huggs me to him and kisses me softly.  
He suprized everyone, even me when he said "I'm sorry. I wanted to do this along time ago and in a more romantic place but I Sesshomaru Tashio am in love with you Kagome Higurashi. Will you be my mate?" "Sesshomaru how do you know my real name?"I said. "I've known always your father told me. He also helped me figure out how to ask you to become my mate. So will you?" Sesshomaru said. "Yes of course forever." I replied.  
Sesshomaru did something I haven't seen him do in along time he smiled a real smile not one that was meant to make you run off in fear. He picked me up and twirled me around.

3 Years Later

Sesshomaru had given me a ring that told everyone I was taken. He gave it to me instead of us mating because we both agreed on waiting untill after graduation. I bought a necklace with a beautiful amber moon that looked like Sesshomaru's moon on his forehead just it was a mixture of amber and gold that kind of reminded me of his eyes.

After Graduation

That night after graduation Sesshomaru and I went to the house we bout to live in when we became mates. I know tonight I will become a mated woman.

(Warning Lemon)

Sesshomaru softly set me on the bed and started to kiss me as he slowly took off our clothes. When I was naked I tried to cover my self up but he wouldn't let me he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He started to toy with my body. There was this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that felt like fire. I tried to stop it but it just got stronger untill finally I screamed Sesshomaru's name into our room. Sesshomaru put his dick at my opening and he said "This will hurt Koi but the pain will go away." I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip. He kissed me hard as he slowly entered me when he came to my barrier that sgnified I was a virgine he drew back and went in hard breaking my barrier. He stilled and kissed away my tears. I nodded telling him I was okay. He started going faster and you could hear moans and groans every time he went in and slowly went out. When we came at the same time we both bit eachother where the shoulder and neck meet.

(End of Lemon)

"I love you Sesshomaru." I say almost in the world of dreams when I hear. "I love you too Kagome."

I haven't seen or heard of Yura or Kagura after graduation. Though I'm guessing they are still mean girls.

(Song)

Ready Okay Mean Girls

Well I'm not a mean girl But I've known a few

They'll make you cry baby Then blame it on you

They'll hate you if you're pretty They'll hate you if you'r not

They'll hate you for what you lack Baby they'll hate you for what you got

Mean Girls Scratching Spiting

Mean girls can't be forgiven Mean girls make mean women

Mean girls Starts on the playground Pulling your hair

Then in high school gets worse from there

You'll see them coming They travel in packs Smile to your face baby Stabbing your back

If they aint out prowling Creeping down the hall

You'll find them by The lockers sharpening their claws

Mean girls start out young

Mean girls forket tongue

Mean girls see them and run

Mean Girls

Mean girls Sugar and spice and everything nice Thinks shes hot but shes cold as ice

First comes love then comes marrige Then comes her mama with a mablewablewannabe

Mean girls full of hate Mean girls just can't wait Mean girls take your date

Mean girls make stuff up Mean girls just bad luck Mean girls sting

Mean girls bestfriends forever Mean girls almost never Mean girls whatever

Mean Girls Hey Mean Girls 


End file.
